shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Frostyness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shadeflower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the JupiterClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cloverheart1991 (Talk) 18:16, October 1, 2010 Hi I am the leader of DustClan just wanted say hi. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Are you going to join a clan? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Oh ok has Shadeflower made you an admin? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Ok what clan do you think you will join? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Admin Do you want to be an admin?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 01:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You are now an admin.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 01:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure.=)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 01:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re. Rouge Plot Hi. I'm not in charge of it. You are alowed to just add you'rself. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Re:Leader Yeah,you can join ShadeClan as up to 5 cats.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Sure,you can do 2 kits,if you want.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Can you lay out your pages like this?:http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/Sandflower ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Want to RP in ShadeClan?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Never mind.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! The kits are going to be stolen now.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! You can create Hawkflame if you want.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Openings There are openings for the CloverClan leader and deputy in case you are intrested in them. DuststarLeader of DustClan I guess! :) Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) You can be CloverClan's deputy if you want! DuststarLeader of DustClan Then add her to CloverClan and create her a page. DuststarLeader of DustClan Add your deputy to CloverClan.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! You can put them in. :) *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) You still on?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Mates Can Echostream and Gorseshadow be mates and their kit be Smallpaw? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! But Smallpaw is already alive so how about he appoliges for leaving when Smallpaw was born then they become mates again. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Are you still online????Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Siggy What do you want it to look like.(Color, font, and what it says.) For font, just use another users siggys font as an exsample.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Are you on? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Frosty isnt. Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Hows this-EchostreamThe feared but loved..." If you like it, I can give you the way to use it. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! How bout now? Let me fix that, one minute.... EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! Better? Darkcloud is going to fix the wiki.You can stop yelling at her.RoyalsGo Royals!!! I already knew that.And,she's not on.RoyalsGo Royals!!! EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry!-Ask Dust how to put it on. I dont know how to give it to you! Frosty, to get your siggie, click source in the top right hand corner. Then, copy the coding for your siggie and click preferences under more at the top of the page. Then, scroll down until you find the box that says 'Signature'. Click the custom signature button and copy the coding in the box. Hope that helped! RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sure- EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! -copy and paste ^^^ that into your siggy box , remember to check the custom siggy box. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok this isn't working. If you go here http://warriorcats.answers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dustpelts and give me your password (selcet private) and I will set up your siggy for you. If you don't trust me ask Cloverheart, I did the same for her and I swore that I would never log on as her againg and I have kept my promise. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok remember to scelect private or other users beside me could see it. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I'm starting it now. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Pages Would you mind checking all your cats that you RP to make sure that they have pages? I they don't make them pages. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Before you get too busy with mentoring two apprentices we should decide if Gorse and Echo will make up. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Go to DustClan now! Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Fogkit Me and Dust are in the middle of rping on Rouge camp, and we need your premission to kill Fokit.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Kay, glad ya said it cause I didnt want him to die.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Tonite (11/21/10) is the full moon!CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory...